ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Abyssea - Tahrongi
FORMAT CONCERN I have a question on the individual quest/mission top listing format for the individual Abssyea and Category:Vision of Abyssea Quests.. specifically the column "Type": what seriously is useful about saying "General"? What does general mean to anyone, what does is clarify/specify? The fact of the matter is that these quests are all fame based and have increasingly higher fame requirements to receive the quests.... So why not change the obtuse/obscure/useless reference "general" and simply use fame requirements/rankings in the type column? User:Endlesspath 2:57am est 7/19/2010 It is like that for all city/nation/etc pages, the whole community would have to agree on a change before that would be done and would have to be done on all pages that are listed as such. --Icari 09:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Its fairly apparent that there is no interest the "powers that be" in resolving the current uselessness of quest type regarding the Abyssea quests. I guess format and syntax in the old routine manner is good enough for the paper shufflers. Maybe some one can cut and paste the page and put in fame ranking/requirments so we could make better use of it, and dump this current setup on the trash heap? User:Endlesspath 4:33am est July 19, 2010. This issue does not just relate to the abyssea quests, it is on all city pages as well which is why i dont support changing it here as it will look out of place. If we change it here all pages setup like this should be changed. --Icari 10:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Heaven forbid we actually want to improve anything to make it more useful; that would involve work.. so lets just keep things they way they are and just like maybe have yet another page we'd have to goto - I mean, yeah I love bouncing all over the place trying to find an answer. user:Endlesspath 5:26am est July 21, 2010. Icari is right in that it would be odd to change it without changing all other zones; what you're overlooking is though it may be useless in these areas because only general quests exist to date, in just about every other zone in the game there is at least some variation, i.e. fellow quests, map quests, limit break, AF, etc. The Type column is part of the template because it is necessary for some -- most -- zones, and it looks better if all zones have it even though a few (like these) don't. If you and two friends only have one dollar bills in your wallets, does that mean we should value all money at one dollar? Because that's about the same concept as considering all quests of the same type because the Abyssea zones don't have any other types of quests. Hope I make sense, 23:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) NO one agreed with you on your change, you should have waited or asked an admin before doing it. --Icari 11:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright - this relates to the Abyssea experience point building alliances (parties) and the methodology to gather "light's". My interest is in providing additional information on what "lights" the normal mobs 'drop' in exp'g there. Not all mobs drop all lights (e.g., Physical Lights (Pearlescent/Ruby)-Magical Lights(Azure/Amber)), and it would help to have some information on that. My suggestion is to either add another section to the header {Lights dropped?} or to simply modify the notes section to include symbols "pearl/ruby/azure/amber". Please refer to the 'Regular Monsters found here' section of each of the Abyssea - La Theine, Abyssea - Konschtat and Abyssea - Tahrongi pages. User:Endlesspath 4:02pm August 3, 2010 (EST) _________________________________________ Whoever updated excavation, make sure you update the attempts on ALL items so that you don't mess up the percentages. --Darkguru 00:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Today i went to this zone, I took Notes of what i saw,Here is what i found. Sandworm NM Name: Minhocao I-5 H-6 Adze G-6 Gnat Just got tractored in here and lost visitor status from it- DO NOT USE TRACTORAzurephen 04:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC)azurephen How much Cruor do each of the Monster drop? even the NMs? is it always the same or varies by what you fight? like 15-30 on one thing then 25-40 on another? Trunxrdm 15:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Bhumi is Titan, or at least his model, saw him walking around earlier here! Hey everyone. It's Starlight again. I decided to go out and do a fact finding tour, listing locations for various things as well as interesting details. To keep things simple, I'll be listing the mob I found, where I found it (Position), and any ??? I found as well as what items it was asking for. Please note that I did -not- get to fully explore the zone. I am aware that there are Cockatrice and Efts that are not on this list. Gully Cilionid @ G-11 Gulch Limule @ H-10 Beholder @ H-9 Canyon Scorpion @ G-8 Caoineag (which are Cointeach-type enemies, btw) @ F-7 Thalassion @ F-5 Nematocera @ G-5 Vermes Carnium (Tiny Sandworm. Size of Crawlers) @ I-5 Bog Body @ J-5 Hieracosphinx @ J-6 Pachypodium @ I-8 Blood Bat @ I-9 {NM} Chukwa (HUGE Adamantoise) @ F-5 ??? @ F-7 (Requires a trade including: Venomous Scorpion Stinger and a Clump of Acidic Humus) ??? @ F-6 (Requires a trade including: Baleful Skull) ??? @ I-5 (Requires the person talking to the ??? to be in possession of the following key items: Fat Lined Cockatrice Skin, Sodden Sandworm Husk, Luxuriant Manticore Mane, and Sticky Gnat Wing) ??? @ I-9 (Requires a trade including: Bloody Fang and a Exorcised Skull) ??? @ G-5 (Requires unknown trades. Couldn't check the ??? due to possible excessive aggro near the spot. Likely related to the NM that gives the key item: Sticky Gnat Wing since it's near the Gnat enemies) Hopes this helps on your expeditions! (Starlight 03:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) To the person who posted the 40k/hr vid on the front page. 200k EXP in 4hrs is common, push it to 6 or 7hrs and people are tagging well in excess of 400-500k EXP. Took my RDM at 2k into 77 in there. Left at 80, capped, with fully capped merits. Total time in zone - 5hrs 32mins. Total EXP gained 303,000. Avg EXP/Hr 55,091. And we only just hit the 600exp/mob cap, and we knew little about the lights or how to force chests etc. Themutznutz 03:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I just had an amazing party last night as well. Started at lvl77 with 7k tnl. In roughly 5~5.5hrs I was capped at 80 and capped on merits! Basically what you want to do is start out trying to get the red chests to drop. So attempt to get the light that does that. "Peek in the crack" to see what kind of light is in the chest and key it open. Helps if you have a person check each chest and call out what it is if it needs to be open. We had a few people who would stack up on Forbidden keys. To help get the mega-xp you'll also want to pop the tremendous amount of experience BLUE chests as well. I also made about 65k cruor ^o^ *add: Adding it up (if I added right) it was 210k xp, but that's still nice for most players and very achievable. Also, you will want to pop the blue chests that say a familiar stone are in them because these are 10 minute time additions. --Yuppiekin 15:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) A Note on Fame Lacking a quickly repeatable quest such as The Angling Armorer in La Theine, I thought it might be helpful to put up some fame info to give people a general idea of what it takes to level up fame in this zone. For each fame level below I checked my fame after each run, so the estimate should be close to the minimum required. * After completeing His Box, His Beloved, I completed Weapons, Not Worries 7 times before reaching level 2 fame. (6 times was not enough) ** I was able to get 13 Hardened Bones in about 30 minutes of excavating around E/F 5. * After reaching level 2 fame, I completed Weapons, Not Worries x 5 and Savory Salvation x 5 and got to level 3 fame. Ixander 22:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Surprisingly, after reaching level 3 fame I completed Weapons, Not Worries, Savory Salvation, For Love of a Daughter, and A Sterling Specimen only once each and that got me to level 4 fame. *After fame 4, I completed Weapons, Not Worries and When Good Cardians Go Bad once each, and Savory Salvation, For Love of a Daughter, and A Sterling Specimen twice each. This was enough for fame 5. Since I only checked fame at the end of each run, and did 4 quests per run, it's possible I did more than necessary here for fame 5. *After getting fame 4, you can flag all the quests in the zone, but for the obsessive like me who just have to cap fame, here's a quick path to complete several quests in a short amount of time. (Not necessarily the cheapest path, but pretty fast) Ixander 10:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ** Flag When Good Cardians Go Bad, talk to the 2 cardians at the base camp, warp to conflux 7. ** Complete A Sterling Specimen, talk to the cardian at camp, then warp to conflux 5. ** Flag For Love of a Daughter, talk to the cardian at camp, then warp to conflux 3 (make sure it's night time when you try to get the ley item for this quest). ** Complete Weapons, Not Worries (requires having a Hardened Bone), flag Savory Salvation, talk to the cardian at camp, and warp to conflux 4. ** Get key items for For Love of a Daughter and Savory Salvation, then warp to conflux 5 ** Complete For Love of a Daughter, then warp to conflux 3. ** Complete Savory Salvation, then warp to conflux 1. ** Complete When Good Cardians Go Bad. First time in tahrongi Take this path or you'll get killed. Not true, you just need to avoid the mobs on the way or use s/i to get to camp if you are not sure of the way. --Icari 23:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Fame confirmation screenshot A Sterling Specimen and For Love of a Daughter are fame level 3.--Blue Donkey Kong 20:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC)